Hacking!
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ uses her newly learned computer skills to "solve" some problems. Steven and CJ find themselves in an uncomfortable situation. WARNING - mild language - CORPORAL PUNISHMENT OF A MINOR BY EITHER A PARENT OR AUTHORITY FIGURE - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

After the whirlwind that was spring break ended, CJ returned to the school routine thankful for the first time in her life for a bit of calm. A good portion of the last term flew by without so much as a discussion of pranks and or adventures. But as the weather warmed and the smell of spring was in the air the need for excitement started to overwhelm CJ. Now the problem was what could she do and how could she do it without being caught. The bigger the plan the more fun but also the more likely she was to get caught.

Midterm reports were due to come out the following week. CJ wasn't worried, her marks were decent and her family was really good about recognizing effort when the grades were what they expected. Owen on the other hand was not so lucky. He was looking at a couple of low grades and possibly a failure. His lack of success was due mostly to his lack of attendance but it was times like these that you started to think about the long term consequences of your actions. His belly aching one afternoon gave CJ an idea. She could put her new computer skills to the test and see if she could hack her way into school's marks file and alter them for Owen. He was game and gave her a list of his classes and teachers. They decided on 'appropriate' alterations as they didn't want it to look staged.

That Friday before CJ met with Tim for their weekly mathematics lesson CJ logged onto her father's computer and began her first foray into hacking. She knew that both Tim and Abby would be able to do this in like 30 seconds but that didn't stop her from trying. Several attempts later she was no farther ahead. Instead of getting frustrated or giving up she armed herself with non-incriminating questions to ask Abby about firewalls and encryption code, logged off and ventured towards the lab. Abby was more than willing to give suggestions and explanations when everything was hypothetical and for the education of a young mind.

CJ spent a productive 40 minutes or so with Abby where she was able to tunnel into a "fake" computer Abby had set up on another machine. CJ was beyond pleased, the school system wasn't that well set up and it should be a breeze to hack with her new knowledge. When Abby was in the front lab area CJ downloaded a password cracker onto a memory stick and quickly placed it in her pocket before saying her goodbyes and going to search out Tim for their appointment.

Tim was impressed with how quickly she picked up the lessons he was teaching and continued to increase the complexity of the problems and made sure to add new information each week. CJ was keeping out of trouble at school and he was hopeful that he was playing a helpful role in her transformation.

By the time CJ returned to the bull pen both Tony and Ziva were at their desks. She wasn't going to get a chance to use either of their computers before going home. It wasn't that they didn't have a computer with internet access at home it was more that her parents had this ridiculous rule that the computer had to be kept in the living room, a common space, so that they could keep an eye on her while she was surfing. She understood the rule when she was very young and she could have accidentally ended up on an inappropriate site. But not now, she was almost 16 for crying out loud, there was no danger in getting somewhere she didn't want to be. On many occasions she had tried to argue that she should be able to use the computer in her bedroom as that is where her desk was that she did homework at and that is why she used the internet. She had never won and the computer still lived on a desk in the living room.

Time was now her only problem to surmount. The reports were going out next week but she didn't know when they would be printed out and so felt that if she didn't get in by the end of the weekend then she would have failed. The luck Gods were looking out for her, or at least she thought they were, when on Sunday afternoon her parents were called to a crime scene. She would be left alone for several hours before either they returned or someone came to stay with her for the night, likely Gibbs.

The minute the car was out of the driveway she was logged on and exercising her knew hacking muscles. It took much longer than she thought to actually get into the system. But when the logo of the report card program hopped across her screen she almost jumped for joy. She was most of the way there, now she just had to get past the password. CJ had to comb through her dirty laundry to find the pocket she'd left the memory stick in before she returned to the computer and loaded the program. Now it was a waiting game, she had heard Abby explain that this part could take a few minutes to a few hours. She kept her fingers crossed that it was the former time frame as she wasn't sure how long she would have before she had an audience.

One hour and forty three minutes later CJ heard a ding while she was eating dinner alone in the kitchen. Running immediately to the living room she sat in front of the monitor amazed, she was IN. She had access to every teacher's class list, every teacher's grading, literally everything. She quickly found Owen's list and began altering the marks and comments written by the teachers. As she was about to shut the whole thing down she noticed that this system was linked to the attendance program and fed the absences to the report card program. Owen had a high number of missed classes and she was sure that wouldn't go over at home either and so she backtracked and altered the attendance record as well.

It was in that moment as she shut the system down that the idea came leaping to mind. She could alter attendance records; her attendance records. Ooooh HoH… this was great, no better than great she thought to herself. She could change it after it had been scanned in at the end of the day but before they sent out notices the next morning.

Floating on cloud nine she finished supper and started watching a movie. It was in this state that Gibbs found her an hour later. He was pleased to find his 'niece' so happy and relaxed. It had been a bit of ride the past few months and the fact that she had come out of it unscathed was reassuring. Life could throw her a curve ball and she would be ready to just bat it back.

Monday morning Owen came to find CJ before classes started.

"Did you do it?" he asked half excited, half nervously.

"Yep, No Problemo, sport!" CJ answered with a very wide grin.

He trotted off to class happy as a lark and CJ was pleased that she could make someone so happy with a few simple key strokes. Today would be the day she would see if she could make herself that happy, and at lunch time she was found once again in the cafeteria eating with her friends instead of in math class. That afternoon before her and Steven made out on the living room sofa she more efficiently hacked into the school's system and altered her attendance by removing the absence for earlier that day. Ensuring she saved the changes carefully she logged out and made her way over to a not so patiently waiting Steven.


	2. Chapter 2

On Tuesday morning CJ held her breath as the home room teacher handed out pink slips and other notices to the students. Her sigh of relief could probably been heard on the other side of the school as she realized that she was not going to be getting one. It had worked, she was able to change her attendance record whenever she wanted and she was free to eat lunch with her friends again. She still had to be careful as Mr. McLean might get suspicious if she took too many days off and go and talk with Mr. Black and she couldn't chance that. So Tuesday she found herself sitting in math working on Tim's questions instead of what the rest of the 10th grade class was learning.

Over the next month or so CJ would cut class whenever she felt like it. She tried to keep the days random and not too many in a row. Even Mr. McLean only mentioned it in passing with off handed comments about her visiting Mr. Black more often than probably healthy. CJ gave a knowing look, hoping that it would be enough to keep him satisfied that she was being dealt with.

It wasn't until the beginning of June that things got a little out of control. Atti had shared with a couple of classmates how CJ had been successful at eluding 'capture' for her truancy. Mike and Landon stood beside CJ at the cafeteria table pleading that she help them out. CJ didn't really want to use her talents to alter every Tom, Dick and Harry's files. She thought that the reason she hadn't been caught was because she did it sparingly and only to one file at a time. But then Landon held out a 10 dollar note and said he'd pay 5 bucks a class. Wow! Thought CJ this could be a lucrative business and all thoughts of keeping her talents for herself went out the window.

That night she not only altered her own records but that of Mike and Landon. It would take until the following afternoon for her to find out that she had been successful and the boys hadn't been called to the office. By the end of the week there was a steady stream of people CJ hadn't even met before asking for her services. The 5 dollar a class fee was something many students were willing to pay and CJ was now in business. With only two weeks of classes left CJ threw caution to the wind and if they were willing to pay the fee she would alter their record. Every night she was going home with a list of names and classes.

Steven had tried many times to talk her out of it. He tried to have her see reason, but CJ was overly confident that she wasn't going to get caught. First of all she argued, she'd been doing it for months and no one was any the wiser and two even if they realized that something was going on, they couldn't link it to her. Steven eventually stopped trying, he had rarely been able to convince CJ of anything and really if it worked then great and if it didn't she knew the consequences.

After having hacked into the system for the umpteenth time and shut her computer down CJ joined Steven on the couch to have a conversation of their own. The teens had become very comfortable with each other and were use to the privacy their after school 'homework' time afforded them. And so over the year the physical aspect of their relationship crept towards lines that may not have been the best to be near let alone cross. And so on this particular sunny, almost summer afternoon, Steven was laying on the couch shirt strewn to the floor, pants unbuttoned with CJ lying across him. She was almost fully clothed but was rather disheveled and her bra was in the same small pile as Steven's shirt. They had no reason to believe that anyone was going to be coming home and so they didn't hear the car pull into the driveway, or the beep as the keyless entry was used. It was the closing of the heavy front door that alerted them to the fact they were no longer alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs stood at the living room doorway staring at a scene he would rather have never seen. Since the front door is only steps to the living room neither CJ nor Steven had an opportunity to move let alone rearrange themselves.

Silence reigned.

No one even moved, not even breathing was heard for what seemed like a very long time. CJ's heart was beating so hard that the blood rushing through her ears was all she could hear. No thoughts were actually being processed, the adrenaline rush was too overwhelming that not even her normal fight or flight responses were kicking in. Steven didn't take his eyes off the man he had come to respect but generally fear. He on the other hand had many thoughts go through his mind; the most prevalent was "am I getting out of here alive?"

The stillness was broken when Gibbs finally spoke. His voice was even, measured and just loud enough to be heard. "Steven, it is time for you to go home now." As the last syllable was pronounced Gibbs turned on his heel, walked to the kitchen and began to brew a stiff cup of coffee. The nano second he was out of sight the teens bound into action. Collecting clothing, straightening hair and generally reorganizing their belongings and the room at large neither spoke. Steven grabbed his book bag and disappeared out the front door in a flash.

CJ only stood in the living room long enough to realize her surrogate uncle was not coming back. Running at full tilt to her room she threw herself on her bed and wept. The feelings of embarrassment, humiliation and anger swimming in the waves of nausea. CJ was still incapable of coherent thought and 15 minutes later she had worked herself into such a frenzy that she began to wretch. Running to the bathroom she narrowly missed physically bowling into Gibbs who had made his way up to check on her after having consumed some caffeine. Standing in the hallway he heard her empty the contents of her stomach before he retreated back to the kitchen to make a phone call.

CJ showered and brushed her teeth before returning to her room. There she moved her desk chair out into the open and began to spin. She needed time to collect her thoughts, process what was going to happen. One of the first thoughts that was able to be fully comprehended was "can you actually die of embarrassment?" because it sure felt like it. Her heart rate still hadn't returned to normal and her stomach still churned uncomfortably.

Gibbs on the other hand knew that from the moment he walked in he was NOT going to be the one to deal with this particular mess. He was not well enough equipped emotionally let alone he didn't think CJ would be able to mentally handle any conversation that would take place if he was on the other side.

"Hello" Ziva answered on the second ring.

"Ziva, you need to come home for CJ" Gibbs instructed.

"We are at a crime scene and we just started …" she began but was quickly cut off by Gibbs insistence that she needed to come home right now.

"Gibbs, What happened? Why can she not wait until tomorrow night after school. I am sure whatever it is will be the same tomorrow."

"No it won't, Ziva you need to be here NOW" his voice beginning to get louder with each command.

"Can you at least tell me what happened" Ziva wasn't worried about her daughter's safety as an angry Gibbs meant a problem with behavior he would have been much more caring if she had been injured.

He spent a few minutes describing the scene to which he was privy to that afternoon when he arrived. He explained CJ's reaction and that he didn't think she would eat or sleep until someone dealt with it and he didn't think he was the right one to solve this particular predicament.

Shaking her head in disbelief Ziva explained she would be home as soon as possible. Snapping her cell phone shut she marched over to Tony who was deep in conversation with Palmer over their current victim. Waiting until they were finished she gestured to Tony to join her in a more private location several feet away from the others. Without as much detail as Gibbs she explained the circumstances in which they now found themselves in and that she would be heading home to put CJ out of her misery.

Tony didn't really want to lose a pair of hands at the crime scene but was willing to forgo the help if it meant he didn't need to be the one dealing with the mess back home. Ziva suggested that once everything was put straight that she would call to see if she should return. With those decisions made Ziva got in the car and began the drive home. The drive wasn't that long but it was enough time for her to come to a conclusion about how best to handle CJ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering her own home Ziva found it to be deathly quiet. Gibbs was hanging out in the kitchen with his fourth cup of coffee and reading the paper. Without words they shared what thoughts and emotions they were mutually feeling. With only a slight hesitation Ziva ascended the staircase and stood outside her daughter's room. To knock or not to knock that is the question she thought. Deciding that she wouldn't be allowed entrance if she asked she went with the just plowing forward. Gently closing the door she stood observing her child curled up on her chair. CJ had her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her head was lowered so that her forehead was resting on her knees. She looked so young Ziva thought, which put this afternoons actions seem all the more incongruent.

Ziva crouched down in front of the chair and tried to get CJ's attention by patting the side of her leg gently. A tearful "go away I don't want to talk to you" could be heard muffled through her arms. Pursing her lips and taking a deep breath Ziva backed up and sat on the edge of the bed. She had had missions that were easier than this. In a mission you became emotionally detached you followed orders you did what needed doing and when all was said and done you walked away at the end of the day. Having a child was so much harder Ziva laughed to herself. Your ties to this other being were both emotional and social. When you walked away at the end of the day what had happened still mattered. And to top it off what you said could affect them for the rest of their lives or at least that was what Ziva was feeling at that very moment.

"CJ…" she waited to see if there was going to be a response but there wasn't.

"CJ… Gibbs told me about this afternoon… I thought we should talk about it" her voice soft and soothing.

"I already told you I don't want to talk about it" CJ yelled through sobs.

"Ok… you do not have to say a word… but I want to talk about it… can you at least listen to what I have to say?" again she waited for a response but again there wasn't one.

"CJ I can understand how you must be feeling right now."

"No you don't" CJ yelled before Ziva was able to continue. Ignoring the outburst Ziva trucked on regardless.

"I do understand… what you were doing was something very private and highly emotionally charged… and it is not meant to have an audience…" Ziva took a moment to let what she was saying sink in. Her daughter's crying seemed to slow and she heard her inhale deeply.

"Feeling embarrassed or humiliated is understandable… but you will survive… I do not think anyone to date has ever actually perished from feeling the way you do right now…"

CJ couldn't help herself from smiling, not that Ziva saw the expression, but CJ started to relax just a little. Her mother had spoken to her one fear she could voice at that time without having to be told what it was. Ziva noted how the crying had ceased and waited another moment before continuing.

"CJ… there are decisions in life that cannot be undone… choices that lead you down a road you cannot turn back from… and many of those decisions have to do with physical intimacy… it is not just a physical thing… it is wrought with emotion and social consequences as well… they are not decisions to be made in the spurt of the moment."

"Spur, mom, spur of the moment" CJ corrected instinctively without realizing she was engaged in the conversation. Ziva's eyes twinkled with the knowledge that her words were not falling on deaf ears.

"Right, they are decisions you need to make intentionally. Physical intimacy that you are not emotionally or socially ready for comes at a great cost. You are only 15. You have many years … many years before you are fully grown and you do not need to rush things…" Ziva paused again, giving her conversation partner time to take in the meaning of her words.

"CJ I cannot make these decisions for you… I cannot tell you that you are ready or not ready … these are decisions you need to make for yourself… all I can do is tell you the likely outcomes of your decisions… and even that is person to person dependent… " waiting again before asking "Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

CJ just nodded, not even raising her head enough to look at her mother.

"Oh my little one, I do love you so much, I wish I could make things easier for you, but growing up is not easy and everyone must blaze their own trial." Ziva spoke in Hebrew as she did when using her daughter's pet name. Standing as she spoke she tapped CJ on the knee and when the teen looked up into her face for the first time that afternoon she smiled and signaled for her to stand. CJ got to her feet unsteadily, she had no feeling left in her legs she'd been curled in ball for so long. Once she was fully standing Ziva wrapped her in a tender motherly hug and stood for a long time until CJ finally returned the gesture of affection.

Finally releasing her grip Ziva walked to the door and was about to leave when CJ asked in a very quiet voice "aren't you going to punish me?" The very confused 15 year old stood in the middle of her room feeling uneasy as to what was going to happen next.

Leaning up against the door frame Ziva asked with a confused look of her own "What for?"

"For.. " CJ couldn't bring herself to describe what for and was thankful that her mother finished her sentence for her.

"For this afternoon you mean?"

Nodding CJ started to fidget with the oversized T-shirt she was wearing.

"Have you been listening to what I said? These are your choices… you need to make them for yourself… you did nothing wrong… there is nothing to punish you for… what you were doing was a normal, natural human behavior… but because we are human we also have the power to decide when and where… "

The two women then had an entire conversation of looks. Are you sure mom? Yes I am sure. You still love me right? I will always love you.

"CJ it may be very cliché but there is only ever one "your first time" make sure you do not regret it" Ziva turned and descended the stairs as soon as the last word was out of her mouth.

CJ stood in the middle of her room. Thoughts swirling only slightly out of control as she laid down on her bed to think about the conversation she had just listened to.

Ziva hadn't been gone long enough for them to be finished with crime scene and so returning to work she left Gibbs in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make for supper.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - chapter contains the corporal punishment of a minor by an authority figure DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Lying in bed staring at the ceiling CJ concentrated on her breathing, focusing on something mundane seemed to slow the break neck speed in which the events of the afternoon were replaying in her head. She had not yet come to any conclusions about how she felt about the situation but she was grateful that her mother had reacted so calmly. CJ was sure of one thing; if her mother had gone off the handle, if anyone had gone off the handle she would have been devastated. She felt trusted to make the "right" choice even though she wasn't she knew what that was yet either. Her concentration was broken when Gibbs called up the stairs "Chows ready".

Gulping air quickly she was immediately back into panic mode. It had escaped her that she would have to see him again so soon. What was she going to say? What was he going to say? Why had he stayed? Maybe if she just pretended to be asleep he'd leave her alone, she thought as she tried to get her body to respond and stand and couldn't get it to obey. Only seconds after she realized that he wouldn't fall for it she heard a knock at the door. "C'mon CJ, dinner's ready it'll get cold" he invited through the still closed door. She expected him to enter when she didn't respond immediately but instead she heard foot falls on the steps back to the kitchen.

With great effort she hauled herself off the bed and dragged her sorry butt down to the kitchen. CJ had concluded that it was like getting back on the horse, do it now because it will only get more difficult the longer you wait. If she didn't face him today by the next time she encountered her uncle she may never be able to speak to him again.

To his credit he didn't react to her arrival at all. He simply served out the quesadilla's onto her plate and pushed the bowls with sour cream and salsa towards her. Without looking up she began to eat and although her mouth was stone dry she managed to swallow a few mouthfuls before risking a glance in her uncle's direction. He sat directly across from her his deep blue eyes watching her every move. Rapidly averting her gaze she looked back at her plate of food and the room started to spin again. She hadn't taken enough time to actually interpret what the look was trying to convey.

He reached across the table and gently tipped her head up with his index finger hooked under her chin. "CJ… Look at me" she had avoided eye contact even though her face was pointed up. Slowly and carefully she let her eyes slide into position to study his expression. Taking time to read him she realized that things were ok between them and that he wasn't going to start talking to her about "the scene" and that she could relax. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence but not because of any latent misgivings, it was just how they sometimes shared a meal.

They cleared the table together and as CJ was able to begin to wash up Gibbs asked "You got any more homework?"

"Ya"

"Why don't you go get it and finish it at the kitchen table while I finish reading my paper" he suggested very casually. He had the ulterior motives that he wanted CJ's comfort to continue to increase and she would actually complete her assignments instead of wallowing in her room.

The evening passed uneventfully and as each minute passed the tension slipped away so that by the time CJ headed off to bed she was back to feeling comfortable in Gibbs' presence as well as her own skin.

* * *

The next morning when Steven met CJ at the bus stop he was hesitant to give her their usual greeting of a quick kiss and a hug. CJ understanding his feelings of unease stepped up and delivered the greeting without issue. "Don't worry, everything is alright!" and with that the incident was never again spoken about between them. They took to being more careful in their choices of when, where and what affection was shared. And the fact that Tony had lovingly threatened that Gibbs or himself would be "dropping in" whenever they were in the neighbourhood to keep an eye on things the two teens dialed down the physical aspect of their relationship for the time being.

* * *

At school the news of CJ's talents were spreading way to far a field and way too quickly. She was having trouble making it down the hall without being accosted and given envelops with money and information in need of being changed. The gang was joking that she should set up a booth in one of the deserted bathrooms so that it was less conspicuous when people 'asked' for her help. CJ really did want to close up shop but couldn't figure out how and the money was great, she was pulling in over $100 a day. In a school of over 2000 kids there were a lot of cases of truancy and more so now that they knew the evidence could be destroyed.

CJ tried to stay inconspicuous but with only 3 days left of classes she started getting requests stuffed in her locker when she wasn't even there. That night her list of alternations had 40 names on it. It took her almost an hour just to change all the required files.

When she arrived at school the following day there was a type written sign on her locker that read "OUT OF BUSINESS" and in smaller writing 'attendance records no longer altered'. CJ immediately ripped it off and guiltily scanned the corridor. Standing at the entrance to the hallway were Mr. Black and Mr. Cooperland. Both men staring at her as she tried to inconspicuously blend in with the crowd, but when she hazarded another look in their direction they were approaching her from either side. When Mr. Black and CJ's eyes met he nodded in the direction of the office as if to signal that is where he expected CJ to head. Slamming her locker shut CJ stood completely still for several seconds before turning around and leaning her back against it. The morning bell rang and the halls began to empty as the students headed to home room. Everyone but CJ. Moments later it was just the three of them standing in a great big empty corridor.

"Hello Gentleman" she greeted them as happily as she could muster.

"Hello CJ" they said in unison as Mr. Black took the sign from CJ's hands and replaced the tattered page back onto the locker.

"Can I help you?" she said having bravado keep her spirits up and her tongue working.

"I think you have 'helped' enough already CJ, let's go" Mr. Cooperland said turning towards the office expecting her to follow. CJ first eyed Mr. Black who obviously wasn't going to move until she was heading in the right direction. She turned clutching her books to her chest and shuffled towards her ill fated doom. The trio entered the outer reception area and then headed directly into the principal's office. Mr. Cooperland taking up residence behind his desk, CJ in her usual 'I'm in shit' stance in front of the desk and Mr. Black sat in an arm chair to the left of CJ.

Taking control of the situation made CJ feel less vulnerable and allowed the bravado to be bolstered rather than fade, as it was want to do in these circumstances. "You guys want to tell me why we are having this lovely little get together?" she quipped.

Neither man looked at all impressed although neither looked particularly angry either. She was having trouble reading them and it set her off slightly. The men exchanged a few glances as they were apparently trying to decide how to proceed. Maybe they only thought they knew something CJ thought hopefully.

"It has come to our attention that you have been running a business out of your locker Miss DiNozzo" Mr. Cooperland's statement didn't really suggest they understood the extent of the business or even the nature for that matter. Maybe they thought it was drugs CJ began to think until she remembered what was written on the sign.

"I did not know that running a business out of one's locker was against any school rules. But now that I am aware of that fact I will be sure to cease operations immediately." Her tone was not sarcastic but teetered on the edge.

"It is not the running of a business that has you joining our meeting today but the 'kind' of business you are operating." Mr. Black chimed in.

"Oh. I see. Well thanks for letting me know you don't approve. I am sure that the sign you posted will stop any further requests from being shoved into my locker and I can close the doors on this enterprise." Testing the waters, CJ rotated towards the door as if to leave, wanting to see if she could high tail it out of there without a scratch.

"Don't even think about it" Mr. Cooperland's command and tone doing more than suggesting she stay exactly where she was.

"We have several witnesses you say you are offering to alter attendance records for a fee. Is this true?" the principal asked point blank. There was no tip toeing or side stepping that answer. She could try and lie although that didn't seem a feasible option at this time or she had to answer yes, implicating herself in a very large scheme that would not be taken lightly by this administration.

"That might be true…" she ventured.

"How would it NOT be true?" Mr. Black asked. Now that was a question; hard to answer even if she wasn't trying to get out of trouble. She decided that she would put forth an effort in hopes of obfuscating as much as possible. "Well it would depend on who said what, and when they said I may have done these things, and how they thought it may have occurred." Maybe not making much sense would help.

"CJ did you or did you not hack into the school system and change attendance records for yourself and other students?" she could each avoiding the question but she thought they might be there all day as they were not about to give up.

"Yes" she answered.

"Yes you did?" Mr. Cooperland repeating the answer as a question to verify he had heard correctly.

"Yes I did" CJ stood tall, military bearing in her stance. She wasn't going to let them see her cave.

The next 5 minutes were filled with a volley of recriminations, admonishments and lectures about the inappropriateness of her behavior and actions. The two men took turns spewing information about the importance of attendance, respect for the administration, adherence to school rules. They reminded her of the fall when they had had a similar conversation about cutting math class. For her part CJ stood and listened, well maybe not listened but at least stood quietly.

When they finally petered out CJ asked "Can you tell me how you found out?"

Mr. Black looked to his superior and being given the nod began an explanation. "One of the young men that you altered the record for was being watched carefully by all of his teachers. He had been missing many classes and acting suspiciously. So when the team that is trying to sort him out met last night we noticed discrepancies in the files. His teachers had him recorded as absent and yet the main computer had him in attendance. Looking up the original attendance sheets showed he was in fact marked away." He paused to allow the information to sink in. CJ on the other hand was getting quite pissed. It was a huge coincidence that they figured anything out at all. "So yesterday we asked our young friend to join us here in this office and he was easily willing to sing your praises as having been the one to rectify his attendance issues. Although he didn't know your name he knew where to drop off the instructions and payment." He paused and Mr. Cooperland took over the explanation. "We then asked the student to show us how it was done. He wrote his name, the class he wanted altered on a slip of paper that and 5 dollars was placed in an envelope and he stuffed it into your locker. Notifying our IT department to monitor all things computer we watched as the files were opened off campus and altered. We verified that with our main computer's print out of daily activity."

Wow, CJ thought to herself they went to a lot of trouble to figure out who was behind this escapade.

"I see… I assume that you just looked up to whom the locker belonged and that is how you linked little ol' me to this situation." CJ offered needed to feel a part of what was going on.

"Yes, that would be how the story went. Except we took it a step further… Just in case you were a middle man, collecting money and lists and passing it along to someone else we asked your father to check to logs of your home computer. We knew he would be more than willing to assist and with so many resources at his disposal it was only moments before we knew from where the hacker was breaking in." Mr. Cooperland added with a smile as he was rather pleased that they had orchestrated such a trap and that it had worked to a tee.

CJ had been maintaining an air of indifference until the mention of her father. She knew that he would be notified, that much she was sure of, but she didn't think they had to involve him in the whole 'gotcha plan' as well. That part was unfair and would push him over an edge she would rather he stays this side of.

"Now the problem Miss DiNozzo is we are heading into exams and only have today and tomorrow of proper classes. So although such actions would generally have landed you with a lengthy suspension we have decided" he said pointing between himself and Mr. Black "that we need to reinforce attendance is mandatory." He paused as he watched her visibly process his words. "So you will continue to attend school and all exams as previously scheduled."

Without waiting for him to continue CJ tried to end the conversation, she knew it probably wouldn't work but, HELL she really couldn't dig herself any deeper. "Well thank you so much for considering my academic career in your assessment of the situation. I will return to class now" pointing at the door as she bodily turned towards it "and make sure that I spend sufficient time mulling over your counsel".

When there wasn't an instantaneous response from either of them she took a tentative step towards the portal.

"Not so fast there my young friend." Mr. Cooperland said while he stood and rounded to the front of the desk where he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back onto the oak surface. At the same time Mr. Black stood, nodded to the principal and pat CJ on the shoulder as he exited. The two remaining occupants of the room spent numerous seconds in a virtual stare down. CJ had both practice and genetics on her side. 'The glare' was definitely something she had learned early. Mr. Cooperland actually broke away first using the excuse they needed to 'get moving'. Again CJ tried to slide towards the door, but this time a hand on her arm stopped her. In the few seconds she had been looking in the opposite direction Mr. Cooperland had retrieved his paddle from some unknown hiding place and was now standing tall only inches from CJ.

"I said you were not to be suspended, I didn't say there would be NO punishment what so ever!" he exclaimed.

CJ was unable to control the growl that involuntarily escaped her lips. The look Mr. Cooperland shot her, silenced CJ instantly.

"You know what to do" he instructed as he rolled back the sleeve on his right arm.

With a huff, CJ resigned herself to her fate but didn't have to like it. Making sure that the expression on her face was one of defiance and victory CJ assumed the required position.

Having been in this situation enough that she could make comparisons she was surprised when the paddled landed and it stung plenty but was not the hardest Mr. Cooperland had ever delivered. There was a large pause before stroke number two hit its mark. CJ winced in an effort to stay quiet but was more than capable of standing still. Six moderate strokes later CJ was brushing back a few split tears and although sitting in a desk for the rest of the day was going to be mighty uncomfortable it wasn't going to be unbearable.

Standing waiting for permission to leave CJ tried to figure out why after having cut many classes, broken into the school computer, altered not only her records but that of many other students she had gotten of relatively lightly on the paddling front. Her confusion must have been visible on her face as Mr. Cooperland explained.

"I only punished you because you really did break a number of school rules. But I am pretty damn sure that when your father is through with you, exams will be over by the time you can sit without wincing."

CJ swallowed hard, loud enough that the gulp was audible to her office companion. It was his turn to grin in victory. "CJ you may return to class now, might I suggest you actually attend." Nodding towards the door CJ finally had the permission to leave she had been seeking for so long.

CJ hobbled down the hall towards the nearest girls washroom. Her gait wasn't completely due to her sore rear end but more to do with the sentence that she now had hanging over her head. She had to go home at the end of the day. To her house. To her family. To her father!


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was busily getting a report from Abby in the lab when his cell rang. He checked the number planning on letting it hit voice mail, that was until he realized it was CJ's school calling. Shit! He thought to himself, calls from the school were never a good sign. In the all the years of being a father he had never received a positive phone call from a school. Flipping the phone up and bringing it to his ear in one motion he answered "DiNozzo".

"Hello Mr. DiNozzo, this is Rick Cooperland, the prinicipal…" Tony knowing where the conversation was leading and not really having the time interrupted.

"Yes, I know who you are, what has my daughter done NOW?" he asked impatiently.

Mr. Cooperland then spent the next few minutes describing what they had come to discover and how CJ was involved. He finished by asking "Would it be possible for you to check any computer that CJ has access to for evidence that she was the one that actually did the altering. She could just be the middle man and if so we want to catch everyone. We really can't have this sort of thing happening."

"Ya, stay on the line a second" he answered while tapping Abby on the shoulder and directing her with hand signals to the computer at her desk. Covering the mouth piece of the phone he asked Abby "can you see what files CJ has accessed from our home computer from here?"

"Ya, that's easy, no encryption, no firewalls, we'll be in… in like 2 seconds, what are we looking for, let me see…" Abby's face fell quickly as she read the computer screen. "That little… I'm going to… look what she did…" Abby began to rant as she pointed to a screen showing a list of files including the attendance record and report card program.

Returning to the phone call Tony explained "Yep, it was CJ. It is all here on the home computer. Do I need to come and get her?"

"No, we will invite her to discuss it at morning bell and we've decided we want to impress upon her the importance of attendance so we want her in class." Mr. Cooperland said his goodbyes and hung up.

Tony snapped his phone shut looking at Abby who also had a look of pure un-adultered anger on her face. "That girl is going to be the death of me… she really is!" he growled before redirecting Abby back to the forensic report she had been in the middle of when the call came in.

Tony didn't bother to get Gibbs to meet CJ at the school or home. He knew she would know how much trouble she was in and having her uncle there AGAIN during times of strife was not all that good for their relationship. So instead he spent the day fuming. By the time he packed up his belongings, shut down his computer and headed for the elevator most of CJ's family had found out about her shenanigans and were right angry themselves. Ziva and Abby had booked to go out for supper and Tony insisted that she keep the plans as he did not need her at home for the evening. It was going to be pretty straight forward. Or so he thought.

* * *

CJ spent the day dreading going home. She hadn't needed the principal to verbalize what she already knew to be the truth; she was dead meat, more than dead, extra dead. When she told Steven that night on the bus what had happened he just smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder when she said "You going to tell me 'I told you so'?" looking up into his reassuring face.

"Nope"

"Really, I thought you might like to tell me what an idiot I was and that you warned me it wouldn't end well."

"I don't need to say anything."

CJ smiled, he was really a great friend. Supportive and non judgmental he was there for her to lean on even when her own choices lead her into chaos. And she knew the reason he didn't need to say it was she was already kicking herself for going down this road.

When they arrived at CJ's front door they walked in quietly. CJ had been expecting a welcoming committee of some sort. They generally sent Gibbs over as a guard when she'd gotten herself into trouble. But no truck in the garage, no Gibbs in the kitchen which meant they were alone.

"Hey, you wanna go for a bike ride?" CJ suggested.

Steven looked at as though she had grown an extra head before he answered "I thought you weren't allowed to go anywhere after school without permission?"

"I'm not … but at this point I can't get into MORE trouble… I'm already in it up to my eyeballs…well.. do you want to?" she asked somewhat impatiently.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

Collecting her water bottle and a couple of snacks CJ packed her small cycling bag and headed for the garage to get her bike. Walking to Steven's they decided they would head over to Capital Crescent Trail. It was farther than they would normally go in an evening but CJ wasn't planning on being home early.

With both of them equipped with wheels they were off. It took a while just to reach the trail and then they began their trek in earnest. At around 5:30 or so Steven suggested they return home he needed to be back in time for supper and he wasn't in trouble and he wanted to keep it that way. Part way home CJ told Steven to go on ahead. She wanted to drive by Owen's place and let him know that she had been found out but there had been no mention of the marks but he should be wary none the less.

Steven blew her a kiss as he peddled off. Once he was out of sight CJ did cycle past Owen's and warn him but instead of returning home she biked to their usual cycling trail not too far from home. At the head of the trail there was a picnic area where she took a few minutes to eat a snack and rest as her ass was hurting from both the paddling she taken earlier that day and the long bike ride after such a long time out of the saddle. While eating she made a choice she would later fully regret, she decided to continue on the trails rather than go home.

* * *

Tony entered a house that was too dark and too quiet to contain anyone. Tripping over CJ's back pack in the front hall he decided she must be hiding out in her room. Smart move he thought himself. Maybe THIS TIME she understood just how far across the proverbial line she was. He hung up both his pack and his daughter's before going to his own room and changing out of his suit. Tony didn't notice that there was no light coming from under CJ's door when he passed by the first time. However the point did register as he approached the door ready to knock. Skipping the courtesy he swung the door open to reveal an empty room.

Tony's line of work meant that when he jumped to conclusions it was generally gruesome and gory. So when he had finished a serious search of the house and found that CJ was nowhere to be found he started to worry. CJ had never taken off, she understood how scary the world could be. Checking the garage mainly to make sure that she was not in there he noticed her missing bicycle. Ok, he thought she's not dead in a ditch somewhere, just biking to run off some steam. He understood that need. He'd worked out at the gym before coming home to relieve himself of some pent up anger and frustration before coming home to deal with his errant child.

The thought only comforted him for a few seconds though as he glanced at his watch and noticed it was well after 7. CJ would have been home by 4. A three hour tour was not the usual. Tony called over to the Arnott household knowing that Steven would have been CJ's cycling buddy.

"Can I speak to Steven please?" and then Tony tried to stay calm while Mrs. Arnott retrieved her son. That was not good. If he was home then so should CJ be.

"Hey Mr. DiNozzo" Steven tried to sound calm, cool and collected. A phone call from CJ's dad was not something that happened every day and probably wasn't a good sign.

"Steven, did you go cycling with CJ?" Tony asked.

"Yes, sir" Steven answered, he wasn't going to lie and get CJ into more trouble when all was said and done.

"Is she with you now?"

Steven was confused by the question he'd been home for well over and hour and CJ had gone off to Owen's place on the way home. "No sir" he finally answered.

"She's NOT with you?" frustration rolling in.

"No sir, I left her almost 2 hours ago, she was on her way to Owen's place… she…" Steven decided he didn't need to explain why CJ was going to Owen's it would just stir the already well mixed pot.

"Do you have Owen's number?" Tony commanded.

Steven gave Tony the number and then hung up, worry creeping up on him as well.

Tony rang Owen's house and once again was told CJ was not there and that she had left over an hour earlier. It wouldn't take longer than 10 minutes for her to bike home from Owen's Tony thought. Tony really didn't think his daughter would go AWOL, even in trouble she had always 'fessed up and they had just dealt with it. Horrible pictures of crime scenes ran through his head. He needed to clear his head. He needed to figure out what to do next. Call the local LEO's and get help in locating his daughter or try and find her himself.

And in a flash of sanity he called her cell phone. It rang and rang. At least it was still turned on he thought. But no answer even on the second time he tried her number. He decided it was time for backup. His next call was to Tim.

"Hey, Tony." Tim answered on the first ring.

"You near a computer McGeeky?"

"When am I not? What do you want? You alright you sound funny." Tim enquired talking quickly in an almost Abby mannerism.

"I need you to get a GPS reading on CJ's cell phone. She wasn't home when I got here." He explained quickly.

"She flew the coop?" Tim asked very surprised. CJ could make some pretty risky decisions but they didn't tend to be stupid choices and not being home when her irate father arrived looking for her was definitely in the stupid category.

"I hope so?"

"You hope so?" Tim was really confused now.

"YES I HOPE SO BECAUSE IF SHE HASN'T DONE IT VOLUNTARILY SOMEONE TOOK HER MCGEE!" Tony yelled unable to keep his emotions in control any longer.

"Right, here she is. It seems she is at the head of the Bryson trail over at…" he didn't get to finish his sentence before DiNozzo had hung up on him. He was use to the sometimes impolite actions of his former partner.

Tony was in the car and driving towards his daughter's favourite hang out in a heartbeat. He hoped she was still in the open picnic area when he arrived. Driving into the lot he scanned the scene quickly. Nobody, not a single person was in the clearing just beyond the parking lot. And then he saw it, CJ's cycling bag. He ran towards it, picking it up and rifling through it. Her cell phone, snacks and bottled water were all still in the bag.

Blazing fear coursed through his veins. The world started to spin around him. His first phone call was to wife, his second to his team and his third to McGee. In less than 15 minutes they had a search party organized to head down each of the trails. Ziva and Abby had convinced him that CJ had most likely taken off knowing how much trouble she was in and it was not very likely that anyone had taken her. They would do a cursory search of the Hanlon Creek area and if they found nothing then they would call in the local LEO's.

Biking the trails alone wasn't as much fun as it was with friends. She was tired, sore and hungry. She wanted to go home. Well, no, she didn't want to go home but she didn't know what she wanted. Cycling through a cloud of tears was difficult and she dismounted and leaned her bike against a tree and sat down. Leaning against the tree she pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. Now her problem was going to be how do I go back home, her absence had to have been noticed by now. In the time she had to sit against the tree alone she came to the conclusion that taking off was probably the stupidest thing she'd ever done. And she'd done some stupid things. Generally she'd been smart enough not to dig herself a deeper hole, now she was so deep she couldn't see day light from her vantage point.

She was shaken from her reveries when she heard her name being called. At first she thought she was delusional but the yell was more clearly audible the second time. That solved the going home problem she thought to herself. Henry rounded the bend to find CJ coiled in a ball next to the tree. He ran to her and did preliminary scan to see if she was injured. Finding her in one piece he phoned his team leader immediately. CJ watched as he nodded to the instructions she couldn't hear.

"Come on CJ let's get you outta here" he said helping to stand and taking bike by the handle bar and steering it towards the parking lot.

"You alright?" he decided to ask.

"I'm find Henry, Thanks" the rest of the walk was done in silence. Entering the clearing CJ could see many members of her family standing beside their cars watching her approach. Each having been told that Henry found her in one piece and it was pretty evident she had gotten to this location under her own steam they needed stick around for long. But each wanted to see with their own eyes she was in fact ok before leaving. Although each and every one of them was sure she wouldn't be as OK once Tony got his hands on her. CJ watched as they ducked into their vehicles and drove away, even her mother left with Abby intent on finishing their ladies night out.

"Here she is Boss" Henry said as he led a pathetic looking CJ towards her incensed father. Unlike the rest of the search and rescue crew Henry felt sorry for CJ. He knew it must be hard growing up with 'her' family and their expectations. And he too had found himself wanting to run as a kid when things got too heavy to cope with. Patting her on the back as he headed to his own truck Henry called back to her "see ya later CJ".

Not likely CJ thought, I'm about to be murdered and my body buried in the bushes. At least my body will be in one of my favourite locations she thought to herself. The smile the pulled at her lips was immediately suppressed when she met her father's gaze. Whoaw, his anger was not only visible it was palpable in the air. The two stood facing each other Tony with a glare that could melt metal, and CJ trying to convey without words how sorry she really was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - This chapter contains the corporal punishment of a child by a parent - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Without a word Tony reached into his pocket and removed his knife. He unfolded it and carefully and placed the handle in CJ's right hand. CJ closed her fist around the knife and her gaze dropped to the offending object in her hand. It was a full minute before she looked up into his eyes. She didn't want to ask out loud the question that sat on the tip of her tongue. The nod of his head in the direction of the tree lined path gave her the answer she already knew.

Neither of them moved. CJ went back to staring at the tool in her hand and Tony continued to stand tall glaring at his wayward offspring. He had given her a switching before and felt royally guilty about it, but that was not going to be the case today. The list of offences was as long as his arm and to top it off she'd gone AWOL to avoid or at least delay punishment. He couldn't believe that she would be so bold as to hack into the school computer system to cover the fact that she had been cutting classes again. They had made a serious impression, or so he thought, back in the fall when Gibbs had given her a solid strapping for her continued absences in math class. But here they stood with her having not only broken the rules but had devised a plan to cover up her delinquency.

He was so mad he couldn't even appreciate how much and how quickly she had learned the skills necessary to pull off the devious plan.

He stood finally folding his arms across his chest as he began to get impatient with her stalling. Turning her bodily by the shoulders and sending her on her way with a swat to her backside he said "Let's go CJ, stop stalling!"

The sense of dread she was feeling began to fuel an anger that tossed about deep in her gut. Problem was she was angry at herself. She was old enough to understand that only her choices had landed her here. She couldn't blame ANYONE. She had figured out how to get into the school computer to help Owen, she had suggested in the first place. She had been the one to push the boundaries and cut class again. She had been the one to repeatedly hack into a system she had no right to be in. She accepted the money, day after day to alter other people's files. Steven had warned her, even Atti and Avery who originally thought it was a great idea were starting to question if she should limit what she was doing.

And then to top it all, she had chosen to take off, instead of staying and simply accepting the punishment she knew she had coming. Not only had she run away she'd decided to go into the 'great outdoors' which is what probably reminded her father of this particular form of nasty chastisement. It's hard being angry with yourself, no one to yell at and it kicked and pulled at your insides. Large wet tears of self pity began to flow hot and stinging down her cheeks. She had to brush them away with her forearm so that she could see where she was going in the dusky light.

Unlike last time where Uncle Gibbs was there to actually help with the task of cutting the switch so she didn't have the disgrace of the task she was on her own tonight. She tried to reach into the depth of her soul to gain the courage she was going to need to complete this chore. There was little courage to be found but somehow she entered the tree line, found anappropriate specimen and cut a 3 foot length. Turning so that she was leaning against the tree she slid down so that she was sitting feet stretched out in front of her. She slowly and methodically cut each of the smaller branches and twigs off the switch.

Tony bordering on bursting with rage went in search of his daughter for the second time that day. He slowed his march to a crawl when he spotted her small form below the large tree preparing the weapon for him to wield. Had it been any other person other than Tony observing this scene they would have had chest palpations due to the tugging of their heart strings. Tony on the other hand was still seeing red which meant is interpretation was that his daughter was once again trying to postpone the inevitable.

When he was within hearing distance he threatened "if you do not get your ass in the car in the next two minutes I will use that" pointing to the switch she now held in her hand "right here and to Hell with whoever might be walking past". With lightening speed CJ was standing and heading towards the parking lot. It would be bad enough in the privacy of her own bedroom that the added mortification of an audience was just not something she wanted to chance.

She was hoping that the short car ride would offer a few second of reprieve for everyone to collect themselves and their thoughts. Unfortunately that was not going to be the case. With the seat belts fastened and the engine running Tony let her rip.

"I don't even know which idiot move to start with. Cutting class… really… again.. I thought we made our thoughts on that very clear CJ…" he waited for a response. Great thought CJ I can't even just nod and smile through this he wants me to answer. Huffing loudly she was about to begin when his land landed on the side of her thigh.

"Oww. What the hell was that for?" she yelled, her own anger no longer contained.

Wagging his finger in her direction he whispered in a deadly tone "watch the attitude because right now you'll be lucky if you're sitting next week at this point, you don't want to push me."

"Sorry" she spat out her tone still laced with attitude. It was hard to control yourself when stuck in a car with no way of escaping and the air is so thick with fury that you had to chew it before you could breathe it. The smack that landed over the first was not unexpected this time and she simply glared at him.

"Now answer me… I thought you understood that cutting class was never an option."

"Yes I know" she tried hard to sound contrite but she wasn't being very successful.

"Classes … all classes are important and you are to attend regardless of whether or not you think otherwise… UNDERSTOOD!"

"YES SIR" her volume rising.

"And not only did you already know it was wrong you covered it up… Hacking into the school's computer… CJ… that is just WRONG… You took what Abby has been teaching you… she was helping you… and you use it for THIS… for altering attendance records…. and you know what Mr. Cooperland didn't say anything about it but Abby was able to tell that you also viewed the marks files… why were you in the marks files?"

CJ was stunned… she had no interest in admitting to more wrong doing as the laundry list of misdeeds was already well past what she could atone for. "I uh… got there first… and used it to get to the attendance records." There she thought the entire sentence was the truth and it only left a small portion of what actually happened.

"You didn't change any of your marks, that report card I saw was actually your work?"

"No" she said shaking her head adamantly. "I didn't change even one mark of my own at all…. not a single thing… it was the gateway I used to get to the attendance records until I figured out how to go directly there." She decided that admitting so some wrongfulness would deter further probing into the marks.

"Not only were you altering your own attendance records you were accepting BRIBES to change other peoples" he continued with his admonishments.

"Bribes?" she nearly choked on the word, he really could describe things to put them in the worst light. "I didn't take any bribes."

"What do you call accepting money for the purposes of having you commit an illegal act?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ah.. I guess I saw it has running a business rather than accepting bribes… I had a service that I was providing and they were paying me for it." She tried to make it sound much more legitimate than a bribe.

"So you were racketeering instead of accepting bribes?" his eyebrows raised as he looked in her direction.

"Uh…I…" his interpretation really is unfair. In the end she decided that silence was her best choice.

"How much money did you make? And where is it?" he drove on both literally and metaphorically.

"I made a couple hundred …" but before she could finish her sentence he interrupted. "You make over 200 hundred dollars?" his voice cracking it was so angry.

"Yes" she answered truthfully as she had made over 200 dollars but the whole truth was that she'd pulled in over 200 in last two days alone. He had interrupted her so it was his fault he didn't get the whole story.

"You will donate every last cent of that 200 dollars to charity. Do you understand me? "

"Yes sir"

"When we get home I want you to give it to me and I will make sure it actually gets there" he said pointedly.

"Do I at least get to pick the charity?" CJ wondered aloud.

"Yes, you can give to any charity you wish".

"I'll think about it but right now I'm thinking 'save the trees' might be a good choice" flicking her head to the switch laying across the back seat of the car.

Tony had no control over the smirk that flashed across his face. CJ saw it and smiled inwardly.

Pulling into their driveway Tony handed CJ her back pack and looked to the door suggesting she enter through the front while he took her bike into the garage.

CJ slinked into the house, threw her bag in the kitchen, she could empty it tomorrow and mounted the stairs to her room.

Tony hung up the bike on hooks he'd installed high up the wall so that he could keep it away from CJ when he needed her less mobile. Returning to the car he grabbed the switch and made his way to his daughter's room.

He found her sitting on the edge of her bed hands tucked under her legs. He sat in the desk chair and slid it towards her.

The car ride had allowed him to get a hold of his feelings of anger and frustration and having CJ be forth coming with information permitted him to be able to talk more calmly.

"CJ why did you run away?" raking his hands through his hair.

"I didn't run AWAY" she didn't see it that way, her thoughts when she had driven away from Owen were more like "if I'm missing for long enough, he'll be so pleased that I'm alive and ok that he'll feel to guilty to whip me." Since the truth was really not something he would like to hear she didn't continue her argument against his analysis of the situation.

"You didn't RUN AWAY, What would you call what you did then?"

"I would call it … call it… stalling…" screwing up her face in a way of penance so that he understood she was sorry for doing it no matter what they chose to label it as.

"You've never done that before, you've never been scared of me before, what's changed?" he was actually curious about her state of mind.

"It just sort of happened… I didn't think it through… " she really thought that this particular lie was necessary as her attempt to manipulate his feelings and actions would be dealt with most severely.

"I'm not scared of you… I'm… scare of that…" she pointed to the switch he had laid across the top of her desk.

For a split second Tony was understanding. There were many times in his past that he would have done almost anything if he thought it might eliminate or lessen the hiding he knew was coming. In that moment he regretted not sending Gibbs to sit with CJ, a steady presence probably would have helped her from falling off the edge she had been teetering on. He made a mental note that a lonely CJ was a panicking CJ and a panicking CJ made very poor choices.

Understanding filed away for future use he stood took the switch in his hand and with looks and gestures he instructed CJ to lower all layers of clothing before laying across the end of the bed as she had the only other time he'd taken a switch to her posterior. CJ buried her face in her hands and began to crying softly before the first lash even landed.

The searing pain that emanated from the first cut of the switch drew an actual yelp from her throat. Her memory quickly joggled into remembering just how much a switching hurt. The second line landed just under the first, CJ yelled again. What she realized in the few seconds before the third lash made contact was that last time her father had lightened up after the first stroke and this time he did no such thing. The third line crossed the first two and triggered a burst of pain CJ had never experienced and she began to beg, an action she generally saved for her mother.

"Daddy, please stop.."

Without hesitation Tony applied a fourth blazing stroke. CJ continued to beg through sobs "I'm sorry, really… I am.. please stop… please.." The fifth stroke landed on the lower part of her bottom and CJ began to kick her legs as if swimming in an effort to relieve some of the electric sting she was sensing. The begging continued as she was writhing on the bed.

"Knock it off CJ, stop moving" he barked as the sixth landed on her upper thighs. She screeched this time as her hand finally flew back to protect herself as best she could. He guided her hand away with the switch before letting it fall fiercely one final time.

CJ's crying was uncontrolled and her hitched sobs were interspersed with groans. As he did the last time Tony snapped the branch in two and then again in half before shoving it in CJ's waste paper basket. Minutes passed with Tony sitting on the chair waiting and CJ crying out every last morsel of self recrimination and self pity.

When she finally began to move Tony handed helped her to fully remove her jeans and underwear that were dangling from her ankles and slowly dress in a pair of soft pajama bottoms that he'd retrieved from her drawer. She stayed lying across the bed only shifting from side to side to pull them over her hips. Now that she was dressed Tony sat on the bed next to her and placed his warm hand in the small of her back. She turned her head to face him straight on for the first time since they had arrived home.

"I am sorry" she whispered.

"I know you are. I just don't want you to ever have to be sorry again. Try to follow the rules. There are really very few of them."

CJ rolled her eyes at that statement; there were too many rules as far as she was concerned. Tony was about to playfully spank her but caught himself as he concluded that it would actually hurt like hell.

He rubbed her back for a short time before standing. "Get into bed" he said as he lifted the sheets back.

"I am in bed" CJ couldn't stop the comment from slipping out. He ignored her and his eyes led her to the top portion of the bed. Pushing backwards so that she stood she winced and moaned as each movement reignited the electrical lines of fire on her ass.

"Stop the dramatics" Tony scoffed. CJ growled as she lay face up and declined the blankets.

Kissing CJ on the temple he left the room, turning off the light as he went.


	7. Chapter 7

The alarm sounded and CJ smacked the snooze button for another 9 minutes of peace before she started her last day of proper classes before exams started. Groaning she rolled from her side onto her back, but instantaneously rolled back. Yikes she said out loud as the lines of fire were rekindled from their momentary contact with the mattress. Normally she would have fallen back to sleep for those few sweet minutes of reprieve before hauling herself out of bed. Today however was a different story. She took the time to contemplate how on earth she was going to sit in a desk all day, something that was uncomfortable enough on a good day. Maybe she should fake being sick; she was 'unwell' in the truest sense of the word. That thought only lasted a few seconds as she actually wanted to see her friends before the exam break. Even though they spent a good part of the summer together the 2 week exam schedule generally meant that they were all too busy revising, or at least that's what their parents wanted them to do.

Rolling out of bed so as not to allow her butt to make contact with the bed again CJ got up before the alarm rang again. After showering she stood staring into her closet, her normal choice of clothing would be a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Thinking jeans, wooden chairs and her ass would not all get along today she opted for a pair of NCIS sweats she generally only bummed around the house it. Today function over fashion was the name of the game.

Tony did a double take when his daughter entered the kitchen dressed as if she was going to the gym rather than to school. It didn't break any of the dress code rules at the school but was definitely not CJ's usual fare. He was about to comment when he saw how she gingerly tried to sit at the table to eat her oatmeal. Feeling only slightly guilty that he had caused her discomfort he sat across from her drinking his coffee. They consumed their respective breakfasts in silence, when CJ was finished she took out a roll of cash from her pocket and handed it to her father.

"There's 265 dollars there, I've decided to give it to Habitat for Humanity" without waiting for his response CJ went to get her bag ready for school. She had no interest in that conversation going anywhere. It would seem like a lot of money to Tony and she didn't want it accidentally coming out that she had kept an even 1000 back. She hadn't even realized how much money she had made. It would cover the cost of the new bike she had been wanting. Problem was she couldn't spend it that way because there would be A LOT of questions as to why and how she had accumulated that much money.

As CJ scooted out the door Tony called to her from the kitchen "You coming to head quarters tonight after school?" He wanted to know where his daughter was at all times and being that it was Friday it would be the normal routine but not sure because of the last day of school.

"Ya, I might be a couple of minutes late if I spend some time with the gang first, but I'll be there" she called over her shoulder while stepping onto the front porch. Steven grabbed CJ in a huge bear hug when he saw her at the bus stop.

"Whoa, there big fella" she laughed "What's that for?"

"I was soooo worried about you" he said with a look of consternation.

"Why were you worried?" CJ was confused, she didn't understand that he had been told she was missing last night or she would have texted him before falling asleep.

"You were missing last night… and then I didn't hear from you… and I didn't know what had happened … and Owen said your Dad called him too… and no one knew where you were… I thought… I thought…"

Hugging him she stood on her tip toes to plant a loving kiss on his cheek "OH Steven you are so sweet. I'm fine. I wasn't missing. I was thinking."

"Thinking, where were you thinking?" he asked incredulous.

"Out on Bryson Trail" CJ admitted.

"What were you doing all the way out there? Your Dad was pissed… I've heard him mad but man was he ballistic last night."

"Was he yelling and stuff?"

"No that was the scary part, he was talking all calmly but it wasn't, if you know what I mean" he explained.

"Ya, I know exactly what you mean!" CJ's eyes grew wide and she nodded her head in agreement.

The bus rolled up and they got on, finding their normal seats CJ stood leaning against the window so that she was low enough the driver wouldn't know she wasn't sitting properly but so that no part of her sore anatomy made contact with anything.

Steven having seen CJ 'the day after' on many occasions wasn't exactly surprised but she generally did this funny thing with her leg so that it propped up her body. Today she wasn't even trying to sit, Mr. DiNozzo had been mad. "You ok" he said flicking his head up at the chin towards her.

"I'm fine" CJ really didn't want to go into details, she would rather forget as much as possible.

The rest of the bus ride the conversation was about the upcoming exams and what would they be like this year.

CJ attended math class, even though sitting through the fifth class of the morning was feeling a lot like torture. Not only because physically she hurt, A LOT but also because there was no new material and just a whole bunch of review and a time for students to ask questions. When the bell finally rang and CJ was free for lunch she headed to the front office.

Mr. Cooperland's secretary was sitting behind the high fronted desk working.

CJ cleared her throat to get her attention. The older woman just looked up through the top of her eyes without raising her head. "What would you like?" she asked coldly.

"I would like to see Mr. Cooperland please." CJ asked in her most polite voice.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No"

"Well then you cannot see Mr. Cooperland" the woman answered curtly.

"Please may I see him, I have something for him. Can you at least call in and tell him who is here to see him and if he says he doesn't want to see me I will go away." CJ wasn't impolite but made sure that this lady understood she wasn't going to leave without a fight.

Picking up the phone the woman pushed a couple of buttons and then spoke "Mr. Cooperland, a Miss CJ DiNozzo is here to see you, she doesn't have an appointment."

CJ couldn't hear what was said on the other line, but could tell by the annoyed look on the secretary's face that she was going to be allowed entrance.

"Go right in" came the directions from the unimpressed visage in front of her.

"Thank you" CJ sweetly offered as she walked past the desk and to the large wooden door. She knocked lightly and was invited in instantly.

"Hello Miss DiNozzo. To what to I owe this spontaneous visit, please do sit down." He pointed to the large leather cushioned chair Mr. Black had occupied the day before.

"Thanks but no thanks" CJ's smirk was returned by a knowing Mr. Cooperland.

"I came to give this to you" she said handing the principal a 5 dollar bill.

"What is this for? I don't take bribes if you're thinking you can con me into something" he said with a laugh in his voice.

"No sir, nothing like that… you said yesterday you paid a $5 fee for your little ruse. I am returning it to you."

"Did your father send you in here young lady?"

"No sir, I have given him $265 to donate to Habitat for Humanity as I can't return it as I didn't keep track of who paid what."

"Oh" he was always surprised by this kid. For someone who was in trouble all the time and caused such havoc, especially this year, she was a "good" kid. What he didn't understand was how she kept landing herself in it.

"Have a good summer, I'd better go eat lunch now" CJ turned as if to exit but was called back. "CJ, wait, I did want to talk to you about something."

Wary she rotated back to the center of the room. Her bearing was just a little straighter than it had been, her shoulders just a bit more square, her eyes slightly above the horizon. He smirked, she reeled herself in quick if she thought she was in trouble though, he thought.

"I was talking with Mr. Black and Mr. McLean yesterday after you left my office." CJ couldn't keep the grimace off her face.

"Now, just wait a minute there" he said kindly.

"I know you were trying to get things arranged so that you didn't have to go to math this year, and you were willing to write the exam early." CJ nodded and he continued "So in an effort to keep you challenged and occupied we have decided that if you want to you can write both the grade 11 math exam and the grade 12 math exam next week." CJ's eye lit up like a Christmas tree but she kept quiet to hear what else he was going to say. "That way next year you can take senior level any of the maths that you would like. If you get above 75% we will allot you the credit."

"Yes please sir, oh thank you, that is great, thanks, oh my goodness that is great" CJ continued to spew until Mr. Cooperland raised his hand to stop her. "CJ you need to go and talk to Mr. McLean he is going to introduce you to Mr. Gutherie who taught grade 12 math this year and they can tell you what you need to revise. Understood?"

"Yes sir, I'll go right now? Or should I wait until the end of the day?"

"The end of the day would be fine CJ" and nodding to the door as way of letting her know she was now free to leave.

CJ spent the rest of the day on cloud nine, she was unable to pay any attention to what was going on but really it was the last day of school and nothing of great importance was being said. Her happy thoughts kept her floating. Not having to go through a whole other year of boredom was fantastic and they had listened to what she was saying and had done something about it. It was great!

When the last bell of the day finally rang CJ found the gathering of the gang and although she wanted to spend the time before the buses left with them needed to get to Mr. McLean class right away. Everyone wished each other good luck and they made plans to meet the first Saturday after exams were over.

CJ rushed to meet Mr. McLean and Mr. Gutherie. Having never seen CJ so happy before Mr. McLean joked that she was a different person as they looked over the text book that was covered in the grade 12 class. CJ headed to NCIS with a text book, a set of old tests and the revision exam he had given his class earlier that week.

Arriving at the bull pen CJ stood in the middle of the desks alone. Not one member of the team was there. Leaving her back pack behind her mother's desk she chose the elevator to the lab as her next destination.

Thinking that she would find her parent's entire team she was surprised that she found it empty. Puttering around she looked into the fume hood, and examined each of Abby's babies before turning to leave. Not watching where she was going she ran head long into Abby returning from a Caf-Pow run. Abby approached her main work station set down her drink. CJ had followed her back into the lab waiting for her usual greeting. Instead Abby took her by the upper arm turned her around and landed three sharp swats to CJ's rear end. CJ threw her hand back to prevent any further onslaught while yelling "Owww, stop it Abs."

"Don't Abs me" Abby spat out.

"What was…." Before she could finish her question Abby began to answer.

"That was for using what I was teaching you to help keep you out of trouble to get you into trouble."

"I.." CJ began eyes glistening both from the guilt she was feeling and also from the burning backside.

Immediately Abby hugged her roughly saying "Don't do it again, OK?"

"Ok" CJ nodded looking warily out of the side of eye to see Abby.

Abby returned her attention to her computer and started to tell CJ about the day and what they were working on. CJ stayed for several more minutes before deciding that she should go and find Tim she had good news to share with him about the grade 12 exam. And she was hoping he would help her go through things to see what she needed to work on most.

She swung by the bull pen to grab her abandoned back pack noting that her parents' gear was still in the office so they weren't at a crime scene which meant they may be going home at a decent time tonight. Throwing the bag over her shoulder she went looking for Tim.

It didn't take long as he was sitting at his desk.

"Hey McGee.. I." CJ greeted excitedly.

Tim stood hesitantly and shuffled out from behind his desk, he stepped to within arm's reach and awkwardly planted 2 light smacks to CJ's already well chastised posterior.

"What…" she began but her voice cracked and she had to stop talking so that she wouldn't cry. Turning she took off at a fast walk towards the lady's room.

McGee stood dumbfounded, he didn't understand why his very mild reprimand had elicited such a strong response. "Well, I … never…" he said quietly but loud enough that his most junior field agent over heard.

"Obviously" the agent said under his breath, not realizing McGee heard him.

"Pardon me, Spencer?" he barked.

"I… um… was just saying obviously you never… you know… did that" waving his hand in the air mimicking the motion of a swat.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" McGee yelled transferring his feelings of anger to his young agent.

Resigned that he stepped over a line he needed to retreat from Spencer tried to shrug off the question. Tim on the other hand had another plan. Standing in front of the Spencer's desk he asked again. "What did you mean?" He did actually want to know.

"You smacked her ass…" waving his open hand in a rotating manner as if to have McGee pulled along the correct line of thinking.

"Ya, so her father does it all the time and a lot hard I might say, and she doesn't react like that" pointing in the direction of the bathrooms.

Exhaling exaggeratedly Spencer finally just said what he was thinking, for being brilliant his boss could sometimes be pretty dumb. "You are NOT her father, you did in front of an audience" pointing to himself "you didn't tell her why you did it and when you noticed she was upset you just let you run away and didn't try to comfort her. Jeez Boss weren't you ever spanked as a kid?"

McGee opened and shut his mouth in an effort to find the right words. None came to him. Instead he hustled off to find CJ.

Pushing the door to the women's washroom open McGee called in. Hearing no reply but a few sniffles he walked in and locked the door behind himself. Scanning the room he quickly found CJ crouched against the fall wall with her backside well off the floor. He went over and slid down the wall beside her draping his hands over his knees. "Uh.. CJ.. I guess I did that kinda wrong."

No indication came from the girl that she even heard him.

"I was angry that you used the things Abby and I have been helping you with to pull such a terrible stunt. I wanted to convey my disappointment. I should have told you what I was thinking and not spanked you in front of Agent Spencer. I'm sorry I did it wrong. But I want you to know I'm not sorry I did it."

CJ was trying to ignore McGee, she didn't want to hear his apology nor did she want to make him feel better. But as he rambled on she couldn't help but smile at him. He seemed so much like a kid for being a grown up. Seeing her expression he asked "So are we alright?"

"McGee"

"Ya, kiddo"

"I was more mad that you didn't listen to my exciting news. I was trying to tell you something."

"Oh" he really did feel bad.

"I'm listening now" he tried to sound supportive.

Huffing she just looked at him, weighing the pros and cons of making him feel bad. Deciding that it wasn't worth it she began to tell him all about the math exams and papers she had to study from and text book and in true Abby form explained about the whole situation.

"That's great CJ, I'll meet you in the conference room and we can look everything over in there."

Eyeing him suspiciously she rotated her head to look him up and down. Having been ordered to the conference room for uncomfortable conversations with Gibbs, Tim quickly got her hesitancy.

"I thought the bigger table would be necessary to sort through everything you were given" explaining without having to be asked about his intentions.

The two spent over an hour pouring over the books and papers coming up with a list of things for CJ to work on until Monday when she would come by after her English exam and they could go over it all together.

Packing up they went their separate ways as they exited the conference room. Tim went back to his desk to complete his own work and CJ to the squad room to find her parents.


End file.
